


The Blame Game

by Smokengote



Series: The Secret Lives of Omegas [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Dark Jensen Ackles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared and Jensen talk it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for all the comments and feedback! 
> 
> This is not a stand alone, must read the series to know what is going on.
> 
> As always sorry about the mistakes, this is not beta'd. I'm pretty terrible at grammar.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS.....This series is about an AU where omegas have little to no rights. Alpha's have all the control. Jensen is a very traditional Alpha and Jared is a liberal omega. Jensen has no problem exercising his rights over Jared. There is physical, mental and emotional situations.

The Blame Game

 

Jared ran from the Alpha’s den only stopping when he reached the park by his house.  He sat down on the park bench and caught his breath.  He needed to get his thoughts in order before he faced Jensen.  No way he was backing down when it came to his relationship with Jensen.  Taking his time he walked the rest of the way home.  He was surprised when the door opened suddenly, and Felicia flung her arms around him in a big hug.

“I’m so sorry,” She said as she held him tight.

Jared half-heartedly hugged her back.

“I’m ok,” Jared said as he pulled back.

“Kim told me everything...”

“Did Jensen come home,” Jared said cutting her off.

Felicia shook her head ‘no’.

“I can stay here with you if you want.” Felicia offered.

“No thanks, I really would like to be alone.”

“Ok,” Felicia said as she began to gather her things.

Once Felicia was gone, Jared went and sat on the couch waiting for Jensen to come home. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up when he heard a car outside his home.  Getting up and walking into the kitchen, he checked the time. It was almost five thirty in the morning.  He watched as Jensen opened the door and walked into the foyer.  He hung his jacket up and walked into the kitchen ignoring Jared. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

“So you spent the night with Lisa?” Jared said calmly.

“Not doing this now,” Jensen said as he tried to walk past Jared. However, Jared wasn’t having any of it as he stepped in front of the alpha.

“I want to know why?” Jared said as he held his ground.

“You don’t want to do this Jared. I’m tired and on edge, so trust me when I say this is not the time.”

Jared crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to block Jensen from moving past him.

Jensen looked Jared in the eye until Jared broke his stare and glanced down.

“Fine, you want to do this now? ” Jensen mumbled.  He turned around putting his water on the kitchen table.

“Ok, Jared lets do this,” Jensen growled.

“I’m waiting, alpha.” Jared taunted.

Jensen turned back around to face Jared.

“Jay, you’ve been angry since the day we mated.  My alpha may have taken control of our mating however, you willingly went ass up for me.”

“Really alpha?  Being forced claimed at work is willing to you?” Jared sneered.

Jensen stepped into Jared’s space. As he began to speak, he also poked Jared in the chest to emphasize his point.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about our mating wasn’t unusual or even uncommon.  I think seventy-percent of matings happen in public.  I resent what you’re implying because we both know that my inner alpha was in complete communication with your inner omega. I know you’re smart and that you know how our biology works, so don’t give me that crap about being forced.”

Jared pushed Jensen hand away and walked pass his alpha.

“What a surprise you’re angry again.  You were angry after we mated, then angry after I took you from your apartment.  Angry again when you found out that you were pregnant.  I either feel nothing from our bond or I feel your anger towards me.”

“So you spent the night with Lisa because I was angry about our mating two years ago? You're going to try to turn this into my fault because I’m a bad omega?”

“No Jared, you’re the perfect omega. You’re a great caregiver, housekeeper, and your cooking is to die for, but…you’re a lousy mate.”

Jared’s mouth dropped open. 

“You’re unbelievable.  Seriously? You choose to spend tonight with that beta and I’m lousy mate!” Jared shouted.

Jensen stalked towards Jared crowding him against the sink.

“Oh yeah, I spent the night with Lisa,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.

“I spent it with her, the police chief, and a county judge on my god damn knees begging for leniency towards you.” Jensen bellowed.

Jared paled remembering that he pulled Lisa by her hair tonight.

“Ahh, the realization that there are consequences to your actions. Do you know what the punishment for harming a beta is?  Twenty-five lashes this month and additional twenty-five lashes next month. To be executed in the public square.”

All the color drained from Jared’s face. 

“So, did, am I”  Jared sputtered.

“No Jared, they didn’t grant me anything. In fact, those bastards relish this sort of thing.  The only thing I could do was call my father.”

“And,?” Jared softly asked.

“He pulled a few favors in and you will not be publicly beaten, but you will get down on your knees and apologize to Lisa and Todd the owner of the bar.  The judge will be watching so you better sound sincere or he could still order the public whipping.  After that, you will have to go to anger management therapy twice a week for three months”

“Why would your father help me?” Jared asked.

“He didn’t help you, he did it for me,” Jensen responded.

Jensen turned away from Jared and headed towards the stairway. He stopped and looked back at Jared.

“Wake me up in five hours.  I’m taking you and Michael to your parent's house until next week. I want you to think hard about what you want our relationship to be while you're there.  If you want to be mates great, if you want to stay the way we are, fine but then stay the fuck out of my business.  Oh, and don’t get any bright ideas about running away, because I will chase you down and drag you back here.  I will lock you in that bedroom and I’ll make you my broodmare.  Just so we're clear on this subject; you belong to me. I will never let you go.”   Jensen stared at Jared for a moment and turned away and went up the stairs.

 


End file.
